Red Rating
by TNBC
Summary: The team are trying to catch a serial killer whose murders are recreations of murders from horror films. But what will happen when he starts targeting the team? My first story so sorry if it's not very good so far
1. Saw I and VI

Hi, this is my first ever story so please be nice and any feedback or reviews would be great :)

* * *

"What have we got?" Lisbon's voice cut through the cold morning air as she, Cho and Jane approached their latest crime scene where Rigsby was already getting the basics.

"It's him again," he replied. Normally, the team would take this reply as meaning it was a Red John case, but they had slightly bigger problems.

"Great," Lisbon replied miserably. She was tired from the early case and hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep in weeks, and now she had the new case add to her list. "So what's he decided to do this time?"

The location of their latest crime scene was a rundown children's playground. There wasn't much left, just a set of old rusty swings, one of which was broken and an extremely unstable looking wooden climbing frame that looked like it could collapse if the tiniest insect landed on it. The murder scene however, was located on a crooked roundabout that lingered in the corner of the playground, normally untouched by any living thing, with the exception of today.

"Well, it's completely different from his last kill. Infact, if he hadn't left his signature then we probably would've thought it was a separate case." Rigsby motioned with his hand for them to come over and take a proper look. "Looks like he hauled his victim through the park until he reached the roundabout, strapped him in and set up this device," he pointed to some weird-looking machinery positioned infront of the body. It consisted of a shotgun and what looked like the pedalling mechanism of a bicycle.

"It looks like it was triggered by that bit of wire," Cho informed them, bending down to inspect the wire's path. "By the looks of our vic's toe and the thin red line around it, it was attatched to his toe and when he woke and started moving, his pulled the wire which set off the device that shot him." Cho then retreated from the lifeless corpse infront of him.

The body itself, didn't look as though it had been harmed very much. The arms were tied behind the victim to the roundabout handles, refraining his from moving. There were no bruises or cuts that indicated torture, so this was a quick kidnap-and-kill scenario, nothing like their previous case. There was a minor injury that looked like it had been inflicted before the shot in the shape of a 'X' that had clearly been caused by a hot iron rod because it had also been used in the previous killing. The only major and frankly quite obvious damage to the body other than that was the giant hole that had been shot through his chest by the shotgun.

"I don't get it." Lisbon's eyes were darting frantically between the body and the surrounding scene. "This doesn't fit the pattern of his previous kill. There's no similarities between the two victims other than they're both male and the kills are completely different. He seems to just be killing random people."

She was beginning to get frustrated. Nothing added up. The victims, the murders, the crime scenes, nothing. Normally they would have something to go on. Just one tiny slither of evidence was normally all they needed, but if this was going to be like their last case, which they hadn't actually solved yet, she knew they were going to hit a dead-end very soon.

It was at this point that she realised Jane had said nothing since they got there. She turned to face him, only to see hisface looking puzzled, as if he was trying to figure something out. Something, she hoped, that would give them a lead.

"You okay?" she asked him. He looked up to face her but said nothing. "You've been quiet ever since we got here."

He looked down to the body, then behind him and turned back to face Lisbon, unsure whether to voice his thoughts.

"Does this seems a little familiar to you?" he asked her honestly. She looked surprised by his question and knoew she couldn't answer it so she just shook her head. Jane then directed his question to Cho and Rigsby. "What about you two, does all this seem familiar to you guys?" He pointed towards the body.

"Not really," they both chimed. They looked at Jane quizically, trying to figure out why he had asked them and what he was thinking, but it was useless. Jane was so good at concealing himself that it was always impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Well?" Lisbon asked Jane, "does it seem familiar to you?"

He paused for a moment, as if planning his next line but then proceded to reply. "I normally have a lot of free time on my hands when I'm not doing this job, so I spend a lot of it watching television and films." He stopped to read the teams confused expressions. They still weren't seeing it. He continued. "I've seen a lot of horror films during my free time, and the last two crime scenes just seem too familiar. Have any of you seen the _Saw_ films?"

By this time, his three coworkers were completely lost. Cho and Rigsby just shook their heads to answer his question, whilst Lisbon was just staring at him like he was losing his mind.

"What the hell does that have to do with all this?" she asked, obviously growing increasingly frustrated with Jane's random questions and the fact that it was a freezing cold day and they had to spend the start of it outside in a manky old playground.

"So you have seen them?" Jane replied, completely ignoring her previous question. Lisbon had finally given in and just decided to answer his stupid questions.

"Yes, I've seen the first half of the first film but I had to turn it off when we got a case a few years back."

"So you didn't see how it ends?"

"No I didn't and seriously what has this got to do with the damn case!" Her frustration was clearly visable now.

" The first film ended with Dr Gordon having to cut off his own foot and crawl to get help." He replied quickly, as Lisbon looked like she was about th punch him square in the face. "His foot was left in the shackle next to the small handsaw he was given to do the job. And what was found at the first crime scene? A foot in a shackle, a handsaw and the body about 50 ft away from the limb with clear signs that he had been crawling."

"I'm with you so far, so the first killing is similar to one in a film, but what has that got to do with this murder that was obviously committed by the same guy?" Lisbon's mind was slowly processing the information that Jane was feeding it. "Oh don't tell me there's a scene like this in there?" She was really hoping that wasn't going to be his next reply.

"In the sixth film, there's a scene where 6 people are strapped to a roundabout that rotates. When it stops on one of them, a shotgun with a mechanism very similar to that one over there triggers and shoots the person infront of it. Obviously there's only one body here but the whole thing is almost an exact replica of the film."

By this time, everyone had managed to understand what Jane was trying to tell them.

"So we've got a killer who's recreating murders from the _Saw_ films?" Rigsby asked him.

"I'm not sure, it might not be _just_ the _Saw_ films. It could just be horror films in general, but obviously ones that involve murder and possibly torture judging by the basic look of the _Saw_ films. He left a signature, like in the films, but a lot of murderers in films leave signatures."

"Great, so you're telling me that we might be dealing with a killer who is trying to replicate murders from horror films and not even any specific series of films, just any ones he likes?" Lisbon directed towards Jane.

Jane nodded.

"Well that's just bloody fantastic isn't it. We don't know who this guy is, he hasn't got a pattern so he could just kill anyone randomly and he could choose a scene from one of _God knows_ how many horror films in the entire bloody universe!" She ended with throwing her hands up in the air looking defeated and proceded back towards their CBI van. "Jane, you come with me. Cho, Rigsby, you guys finish up here and then try and find out where he was dragged from and if there are any CCTV cameras near by. Oh, and can someone _please_ try and find out who the hell he is? Thankyou"

Cho and Rigsby nodded and Jane followed Lisbon over to the van.

Once inside, Lisbon started it up and started driving back to the CBI HQ. She was tense from being extremely pissed off about their almost impossible case, not o mention the one before and now it turned out that they were definately linked. The tought made her grip the steering wheel harder. Jan noticed and decided to comment.

"You seem awfully tense today Lisbon," he commented calmly. " You know too much stress is bad for you."

The only reply he got was a quick glare from his fiesty boss who immediately returned her eyes back to the road.

"I'm stressed because we have got an impossible case, 2 murders to solve, it's freezing and I haven't slept properly in weeks." _Shit, _she thought_. Too much information. Now he's gonna pester me about my sleeping habits. Way-to-go Lisbon._

She waited for the interrogation, but it never came. Jane must have realised that it was probably safer just to ask her later when she wasn't in sucha bad moos and when she wasn't the one controlling the car, which if she lost control for trying to punch him straight in the face, would surely kill them both.

The journey continued in silence.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived back at the CBI HQ, where Jane and Lisbon both headed towards Hightower's office.

_This should be a fun one to explain to the boss, _she inwardly thought to herself. She knew Hightower wouldn't like this one, but atleast she had Jane, Hightower's 'Golden Boy' for support. And she knew she was definately going to need it.

* * *

Thanks to anyone who read my first chapter, will try and update soon and PLEASE REVIEW! :) That way I know what you guys want or what you think of it so far :)


	2. Saw I

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, and to those who favourited it :) Made me feel realy happy so thankyou. Hope this chapter is okay, I did try and check for spelling mistakes and I hope I got them all but sorry if I missed some. Enjoy.

ALSO! If anyone wants to suggest any horror films with good murder/death scenes that they think I could include in later chapters, please feel free to suggest them and I'll see what I think :)

* * *

"I think that went well," Jane spoke cheerfully whilst grinning at Lisbon, who was resisting the urge to seriously smack him. They were emerging from a half hour long talk with Hightower and although it was still early, Lisbon was ready to go home and hide under her duvet covers for the next week.

"Oh, and in what possible way did that go well!" she exclaimed back at him whilst giving him her most penetrating stare. Jane was fazed in the slightest.

"I hope you know Lisbon that your 'Death Stare' doesn't work on me," he grinned as they both made their way back to the Bullpen and towards Lisbon's office.

"Shut up Jane," she snapped back at him. "It was obvious Hightower was pissed, and I feel the exact same way." She sighed with frustration as they reached her office. "This case is impossible. We've got no leads, no suspects, no evidence, nothing." She proceded to sit down behind her desk. She then slammed her head into her desk, her raven hair flowing over her face.

"Well, we know he liked horror films, and that he must be a skiled craftsman to recreate the some of the machinery used in the films." Jane was trying to be supportive of Lisbon, but he could see that his words were of no use. "He obviously has some sort of mental health issues to want to do what he does, or he just sees it as passing the time."

"You're really not helping you know," she mumbled from beneath her cloak of hair.

Just as Jane was about to reply, Cho entered her office. _For the love of God, please let him have something useful on the case, _she thought wearily to herself.

"Boss, we've got the identity of our new vic." Lisbon lifted her head up off the desk to look at him as he spoke. "He's Michael King, 38, no family or relatives still living, there's no similarities between this guy and our first vic. Our first guy had family and worked in a coffee shop, whereas this guy didn't do anything."

"EEERRRRRR" Lisbon groaned as she slammed her head back onto the desk. Cho looked quizically at Jane as if for an answer.

"She's having a rough time," Jane replied. Lisbon's head shot up and she gave him her 'Death Stare' again. This time, it actually had a slight effect on Jane who held his hands up in a surrender pose.

"Cho check our vic's background, see if he had any enemies, then see if there's a connection between our two vics. I don't care how small it is, if there's a possible link, I wanna know it right away."

"Yes boss," he replied and exited the office, leaving Jane and Lisbon with nothing to do other than to wait for any developments.

"You know," Jane piped up again, "since we have nothing to do, we could always try Hightower's suggestion-"

"Jane, there are hundreds of horror films in the world, we can't watch all of them hoping to find a clue."

"I think this guy is into the more modern stuff, in this modern age horror visionaries are becoming more creative with their ideas and I think our guy thrives on that."

"That still hasn't narrowed it down Jane." Lisbon was fed up, tired and grouchy. Definately not a good combination when stuck in an office with Patrick Jane, who was staring at her and trying to convince her to change her mind. "Alright," she finally admitted with a defeated tone," if we get another _Saw_ related murder, then I guess we should get everyone to get up to speed with the films." Jane was grinning at her now. "But don't think this is gonna be some fun little movie night, we've got to analyse these films and note stuff down that could be relevant to the case."

"Of course. And until then, I'm going to take a nap." He turned and wlaked towards her office door, "wake me up when we get our next crime scene," and left Lisbon sitting alone in her office, watching him waltz over to his 'beloved' couch and descend into his own little dream world.

* * *

" Jane, JANE WAKE UP!" Jane's eyes slowly opened as he acknowledged the female presence staring down at him whilst shouting at him to wake up.

"I take it we have another dead body, let me guess, _Saw?_"

"We don't know yet, all we know is that a body has been found and it's got the same 'X' mark on it. Look, I'll tell you on the way, we have to go."

Jane hopped up from his couch, and followed Lisbon towards the parking lot. _This one should be good_, he thought to himself.

* * *

The crime scene this time, was in the basement of a farely respectable looking house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the putrid stench that was coming from the basement. It had been a concerned neighbour who had found the body, and was being questioned by Van Pelt and Rigsby as Jane and Lisbon pulled up.

Van Pelt came over to greet them.

"Apparently the neighbour hadn't seen Mrs Langston for about a week, so he came over and found her front door was unlocked and said there was a horrific smell coming from the basement. He went down to investigate and, well..." her voice veered off.

"Let me guess, it's not a pretty sight?" Lisbon asked the younger agent, and immediately got the answer she was looking for from her expression. Judging by the Van Pelt was giving Lisbon, she's never seen anything like it, and didn't particularly want to go back down there. " Okay, we'll go take a look, you okay up her with the neighbour?"

"Yes boss," she flashed her a grateful smile and returned back to Rigsby who was taking down notes of the neighbour's knowledge of the new victim."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Lisbon had to cover her nose from the frightful stench that was being caused by the decomposing corpse trapped in a cage of barbed wire. Even Jane had trouble breathing in the air. "I've never seen anything like this before," she choked from beneath her hand.

The body was a large female, possibly in her mid to late fifties, although with the decomp, it was hard to tell anymore. They'd have to get the facts from the neighbour or relatives. She was wearing nothing but her underwear for protection. Her large frame was twisted and tangled between a large cage of barbed wire that took up most of the basement and her skin was covered in cuts and gashes caused by the sharp wire. The coroner started filling them in on some of the details.

"Looks like she's been down here atleast a week or two, the rate of decomp tells us that atleast." He pointed towards some of her cuts that had started to rot away. Jane and Lisbon were still holding their noses whilst her continued. "Some of the cuts were so deep that traces of her stomach acid were found on the floor.." his voice trailed off as he too was struggling to breath in the confined space.

"Thanks for your help, I think you can take her now." Lisbon nodded at the coroner who proceded to untangle the lifeless body. Jane and Lisbon then headed back upstairs for some clean fresh air.

"I'm guessing from the expression on your face that this is another _Saw_ themed murder?" Lisbon was now staring at Jane, waiting for his reply.

"Yep, this is also from the first _Saw_ film, but what was quite amusing was something the coroner said. 'Some of her cuts were so deep that we found traces of her stomach acid'. That's almost an exact quote from the film. Our mystery horror psychopath definately wants this to be as similar as possible."

Lisbon was about to reply when her phone started ringing. She reached into her pocket and quickly glanced at the caller ID.

"Crap," she murmured as she answered the call. "Lisbon...yes boss...sure, I'll get them all back ASAP." She slid her phone back to her pocket and signalled for Rigsby and Van Pelt to follow her and Jane back.

"I take it Hightower wants to speak to us?" Jane asked her as she slid into the front seat of their van.

"Yep. This isn't gunna be fun."

* * *

"As you all know,we seem to be dealing with a killer who is trying to recreate murder scenes from horror films." Hightower was standing in the Bulpen, addressing all 5 of the CBI team. "We need to solve this case quickly before anyone else gets hurt. The media's already having a field-day with this one. Now, all we know so far is that he or she has been using the _Saw_ films for guidance. I doubt that any of you have watched all 6 films in the franchise, so that is what I'm asking you all to do. Watch each film intentively and keep notes of anything that could be useful to the case. Is that clear?"

"Yes boss," they all chimed.

"Good." She picked up her coat and bag and headed towards the elevator.

"So..." Rigsby was the first to break the silence. "Anyone actually got any of the movies?"

"Nope," Jane and Lisbon said in sync. "But I'm sure the rental shop will have them," Lisbon suggested.

"I've got all of them," came a quiet voice from behind the team. They all turned to see Van Pelt looking extremely self conscience. "I'm sort of a film fan and I bought them cheap online," she continued. "I mean if anyone wants to come over and watch them with me, I don't mind." Her eyes darted hopefully towards Rigsby who immediately understood what she meant, but waited to see if anyone would take her up on her offer.

"I'll be fine renting them," Lisbon replied, knowing full well what was probably going to happen.

"Yep, I'm sure I can rent them too," Jane also knew what Van Pelt and Rigsby were probably going to do instead of watching the films, and he definately didn't want to b there when that happened.

"I think my friend's got some of them on DVD, I'll just borrow them off him for a few nights." Cho joined in with the excuses. "Besides, I think Rigsby might need someone to hold his hand watching them. We went to see the new Nightmare On Elm Street a while ago and he nearly fainted in the seat."

Jane and Lisbon couldn't help but smile and tried desperately to stop the laughter that might unfold.

"That's settled then, Cho can borrow the DVDs, me and Jane can rent them and Van Pelt and Rigsby, you can...err...watch them together. But don't forget that we _have_ to pay attention to them, so don't get distracted." Her gaze fell upon her two colleagues who she knew her words were wasted on.

"Yes boss," they both replied as they turned and headed for the elevator. Cho followed.

"Jane, you're coming with me." Lisbon ordered.

"Where are we going?"

"Rental store, we need to start watching these films ASAP so we know what we could potentially be dealing with," she replied as they both headed for the second elevator.

"Why do you keep repeating the word 'we'?" He asked curiously with a slight smile on his face. Lisbon knew was already aware of the answer.

"If we watch them together, then we both know which films we've watched and we can both keep up and help each other out with the notes." She pressed the button in the elevator to the groud floor level. "Plus, it's unlikely that the rental store will have more than one copy of each _Saw _film and knowing you, you'd find it first then I'd be left empty handed." Jane was now beaming with amusement. Lisbon couldn't help but let a little smile slip through.

"And you're sure it had nothing to do with you making me pay half for the DVD rental?" He asked, still amused.

"Well there is that too." She replied.

They were both smiling as the elevator doors slowly closed and they left the CBI building.

* * *

Thanks to anyone who read this chapter, and I hope to update soon. Also, I do hope you guys give me some suggestions for horror films I could include with cool gruesome murder/death scenes. Your input would be awesome so any suggestions would be great and I'll see what I think about them :)

BTW my next chapter might have a little bit of Jane/Lisbon fun (I Plan to have them watch the films together...=D! )


	3. Dead Silence part 1

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been so preoccupied with the new series that I forgot to update. Thanks again to all those who reviewed my chapters :)

* * *

"Why so grumpy?" Jane asked as he followed behind Lisbon as they entered her apartment. "It wasn't that expensive."

"Wasn't that expensive!" she exclaimed as she closed the door, "he charged us $40 for all 6 films for 3 nights!"

They had just gotten back from the rental store, _fortunately_ it was the only one that was open late but _unfortunately_ it seemed to be the most expensive place in the whole of Sacramento.

"Stop moaning, I told you I'd pay half anyway," Jane smiled," so that means it only cost you $20. Besides, it probably would've been more if the guy behind the counter didn't fancy you." This got Lisbon's attention immediately.

"He did not!" she snapped back. Jane couldn't help but smile. He loved winding up Lisbon. He didn't do it to be cruel, he just preferred it when she was angy rather than grumpy.

"And besides," she went on, "even if he did, discount DVDs isn't exactly the best way to _wooh_ a woman." Jane's smile increased in brightness and amusement. "And he smelled like he hadn't had a bath in weeks...he looked like it too."

Lisbon shuddered at the thought of the creepy guy who had served them. He had watched them as soon as they entered the store. It was creepy. And when Jane and Lisbon took the DVDs to the desk, he started to compliment her on her excellent film taste and insisted on telling her that he too was a fan of horrors, especially _Saw_. Jane had to turn around to stop himself from laughing at the man's awful chat-up attempt, it really was amusing watching him try and fail so hard but it was also amusing watching Lisbon's reactions to the man.

"Well I think you handled it rather well." Jane's words brought Lisbon back from her uncomfortable memory. She sighed as she looked at the pile of DVDs they were going to have to sit through over the next few nights.

"Right then, we'd better get started on that lot," she said miserably, obviously not looking forward to the late nights the task would cause. She just wanted to sleep. "How many are we watching tonight?"

"Seeing as you look like you're about to nod off any minute, I'd say we should probably just stick with one tonight."

"Right then, you put that in the DVD player," she passed Jane the first _Saw_ film, "I'm gonna make a coffee to keep myself awake." She dragged herself wearily to her kitchen, checked there was water in her kettle and grabbed a mug from one of her cupboards. "I don't have any teabags though."

"I'm fine with my bottle of water," he waved it in the air so she could clearly see it and proceded to insert the disc into Lisbon's DVD player.

By the time she had finished making her coffee, the DVD had loaded and was at the DVD menu stage. Lisbon sat at one end of the couch whilst Jane sat at the other. He passed Lisbon the DVD remote, knowing that she was a control freak, and let her push the PLAY button.

* * *

"Wow," Lisbon said quitely, "our killer really was obsessed, this is almost _identical_ to our crime scene." They had only gotten to the part where the police were checking out the dead guy in the barbed wire.

"Well I guess you can do almost anything when you put your mind to it," Jane replied quitely, a slight smile on his face.

Lisbon shot him a quick glare but turned her eyes back to the sceen, not wanting to miss anything incase it was of any use.

There was silence once again.

* * *

"Right, that's the first two over and done with, I think we've earned a break," smiled Rigsby as Van Pelt was removing the second _Saw_ film from the DVD player. They had gotton back to Van Pelt's apartment as quickly as possible so they could get the films out of the way and on wih the real fun they had planned.

"Well we could always fit in another one," Van Pelt replied, her tone playful with a teasing grin on her face.

Before she could say another word, Rigsby picked her up in one great swoop and started carrying her towards her bedroom.

"I'll take that as a _no_ then."

* * *

_'Game Over'_

Jane looked across to his right to see if Lisbon was still awake. During the film Lisbon had been drifting in and out of sleep, and every time she was about to doze off, Jane would give her a little nudge. However, for the last ten minutes, he forgot to check on her, and now she was sound asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

He was unsure as to how she actually got that close considering that they both started at opposite ends of the couch, but he figured that everytime either of them moved on the couch to get more comfortable, they must have slid slowly into the centre of the couch.

Jane watched her for a minute or two, debating whether or not to wake her as he knew that she hadn't been sleeping well recently and she looked peaceful. He had two choices.

One: wake her up and risk having to deal with Little Miss Grouchy who would either be angry that she had been woken or would be angry _and_ embarrassed that she had been woken whilst sleeping on Jane's shoulder.

OR

Two: don't wake her and risk being yelled at in the morning for not waking her or risk being questioned and yelled at as to how she came to have her head on his shoulder whilst she was sleeping.

He weighed his options and decided it might be best to wake her.

"Lisbon...Lisbon," he gently shook her arm. "Liiissssbbbbooooonnnnnn"

"Mmmmnnnn..." Lisbon stirred slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She slowly lifted her head and looked around. "What time is it?" she mumbled whilst rubbing her eyes and fully sitting up.

"1:30," he replied. Lisbon groaned. She obviously hadn't been planning on staying up that late, or falling asleep. Jane got up to take the DVD out. "What are we supposed to gain from watching these films anyway," he asked. "I mean, there are so many horror films, whose to say that he is gonna keep with the _Saw_ theme. For all we know he could turn 'Freddy Krueger' or "Michael Myers' next."

"Don't ask," mumbled Lisbon sleepily. "Hightower wanted us to check it out since the only films our killer has focused on so far are the _Saw_ films."

"Hmm." Jane went to put the DVD back on the pile with the rest of the DVDs. He still thought the whole thing was pointless.

"Jane," Lisbon's tone of voice had an air of questioning about it. "Did I fall asleep on you?" Her face wore a confused expression,as if she was trying hard to remember what position she was in when she had woken up.

"Err yes you did," Jane replied as he watched expression change from confused to embarrassed with a hint of annoyance at the fact that she had let herself fall asleep on her consultant's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

"No problem, atleast you didn't drool," he paused to watch her reaction to his comment with a mischievous grin on his face. She immediately reacted by giving him her 'Death Stare'.

"By the way," he added, "I didn't know you snored."

That was the icing on the cake, Lisbon's expression turned from angry to mortified. _Oh God PLEASE don't tell me I snore. _she thought inwardly to herself. Her concern about her snoring was immediately put to an end when she saw Jane's grinning face beaming at her with amusement. _Lying bastard._

"You do know that I could easily shoot you right now," she aimed her words directly at Jane, hoping her threat would have atleast some impact. But no, he just kept on smiling. _Smug bastard_.

"We both know you're not going to though."

"Oh really, what makes you so sure?"

"You need me too much. Plus Hightower would definately get you sent down for killing her 'Golden Boy'. How would she live with her decreasing 'Closed Case' rate?"

Lisbon couldn't help but smile at Jane's sarcasm. What _would _Hightower do if she didn't have her 'Golden Boy' to keep her team at the top of the 'Closed Case' list? Probably try and take control herself, maybe give some motivational talks to each unit that everyone would take the piss out of later.

"Right, I'm gonna get to bed," she muttered behind a yawn. "You wanna stay here tonight and sleep on the couch?"

Jane was slightly surprised by Lisbon's offer. "So generous Lisbon. You really do need me don't you." His beaming mischieveous smile had once again returned.

"Haha, oh yes I'm _lost without you!_" she replied sarcastically. "No, I'm only offering because it's late, we've both been sitting down for a while and I think my legs have gone to sleep. So if you drive back and have a crash because you're legs have gone dead I am the one whose probably gonna get grilled for it. I'm only offering for _my_ sake." SHe smiled happily. "Plus as you said, how would Hightower survive without you.?"

"Fair enough." Jane thought over her offer for a few moments. "Fine, I shall exceptyour offer to sleep on your wonderful couch."

Lisbon walked over to one of her kithcen cupboards and retrieved a blanket and a pillow she stored in there in case she couldn't be bothered to walk all the way up the stairs to her bed. It always pays to be prepared.

"Here," she chucked Jane the blanket and the pillow. "If you want a drink then help yourself, I'm not even going to bother asking you not to go snooping through my things because knowing you you've probably already done it. Don't break anything and if you even _think_ about setting one foot in my room to annoy me then I will shoot you."

Jane just smiled in reply. He knew better than to annoy Lisbon when she needed sleep. Plus she probably _would_ shoot him if he set one foot in her bedroom.

"I solemnly swear to obey your rules."

"Good." She turned to walk up her stairs. "Good night Jane."

"Night Lisbon."

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Mmmmmnnnnn." Lisbon reached out to switch her alarm clock off. For once she was having a nice sleep and now she had to drag herself out of bed to look at dead bodies all day.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. No Jane in sight. _He actually managed to listen to me for once. _

Suddenly her eyes locked onto a mug of coffee on her bedside table. She hadn't left that there. A yellow sticky note with a smiley face was stuck to the handle. She reached out to feel the side of the mug. Still warm. It couldn't have been there long.

She quickly dashed from her bed to the top of her stairs to see if Jane was still in here apartment. He was gone. The blanket she had leant him was folded neatly and left on the couch nect to the pillow. _He must have put the mug on the table just before my alarm went off and left just before I woke up._

She turned back to look at the mug of coffee. _Son of a bitch! He came into my room when I was sleeping!. Oh God please tell me I didn't snore..._

"Boss, you're not gonna like this." Cho's voice echoed through the bull pen as he put the phone down and headed towards Lisbon's office.

"Let me guess, no links between the two victims?"

"Well that too, but it seems our killer is on a role, he's killed again." Cho braced himself for one of Lisbon's outbursts of anger. It came in the form of a stapler being hurtled across the room.

"I hate this guy and I don't even know who he is." She grumbled. This case really was proving to be one of the most difficult she had ever come across. "How do we know it's him?"

"Ever heard of a film called Dead Silence?"

Lisbon shook her head.

"The film involves a load of ventriloquist dolls that get possessed by their creator who had her tongue cut out. She used the dolls to attack her victims and bite out their tongues and kill them. She even had her dead body turned into a doll. She then propped up her victims in 'family portrait' styles."

"And I'm guessing this is how our vic was murdered?"

"Yep, here's a photo we got sent." He handed Lisbon a small photo in an evidence bag. She looked at it and immediately felt disgusted. This guy was going crazy. God knows what he was gonna do next.

In the photo was a woman, looked around mid 20s. She had been positioned in an armchair, sat upright with her mouth wide open to show the lack of tongue. Lisbon knew that couldn;t have been the main cause of death. And there was nothing in the picture that indicated how she died.

"How did you get this picture anyway?" she asked whilst handing it back to Cho.

"That's the thing. Someone sent it in a letter to us. I'm assuming it's the killer. It also came with this," he handed her a piece of paper also in an evidence bag. "We're assuming that it's the location of the body." Lisbon read the paper slowly, taking in every last typed word. It did indeed have an address. But what caught Lisbon's eye was a sentence typed in red at the bottom of the page. It read:

_P.S. Watch out agents, you never know who's next. _

"Send this off and have it checked for prints. Also, get Rigsby and Van Pelt to go check out the address, see if the body's there. I've gotta go speak to Hightower. I'm sure she's going to be thrilled about this latest installment."

"Yes Boss, good luck."

Lisbon smiled at her friend's words as he left to perform his tasks.

She too then stood up and left her office. As she headed towards Hightower's office, she noticed Jane lying on his couch, quitely occupying his time with one fo his many puzzle book. Today it was sudoku.

She changed course and headed over towards him.

"Did you come into my room this morning and leave me a coffee?" Jane looked up to see Lisbon towering over him, but decided to return to his sudoku puzzle.

"Yes I did." He replied. "I take it you're angry with me for entering you're bedroom without your permission?" He asked, a small grin slowly growing on his face, but not once did he look up from his puzzle book.

"Do you remember what I said would happen if you did that?"

"So you're really going to shoot me in the middle of the CBI with everyone watching?"

"I'd be doing most people in here a favour," she replied quickly. "Plus I could easily say I was proboked. Everyone knows you're the most annoying pain-in-the-ass. This made Jane smile even more.

"Go ahead, but don't forget about Hightower, I'm sure she wouldn't be too pleased about it...Ouch!" Now it was Lisbon's turn to smile. "You pinched me."

"I'll do a lot worse if you come into my bedroom again." She then turned and started walking back towards Hightower's office.

"Oh Lisbon," Jane called after her. She stopped briefly to turn and face him. "Nice pyjamas." He winked at her and then turned back to his book.

_I'm gonna kill him..._


	4. Dead SilenceSaw VI part 2

_**Sorry about the lack of updates recently, but my schoolwork's been hectic and I haven't been able to come up with any good ideas for the chapters. Also I'm still up for more suggestions of horror films I could include so please give me your suggestions. Right now I'm in need of some TORTURE SCENES from horror films so PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS!**_

**Disclaimer: I dont not own The Mentalist or any of the horror films included/mentioned in my story**

_**

* * *

**_This day was not going well.

Sure enough, Hightower was pissed and Lisbon knew she was getting annoyed that they had absolutely nothing connecting the victims or who the murderer actually was. Rigsby and Van Pelt had just gotten back from the crime scene they were sent out to investigate. The address on the note had indeed been the location of the next victim.

Lisbon was sitting in her office when Rigsby and Van Pelt arrived back. Her attention was immediately drawn to Rigsby, who was looking extremely pale and had Van Pelt propping him up. She got up to see what was wrong with him.

""Rigsby," she asked calmly, "are you alright?" Her concern for her agent grew when there was no reply. She looked to Grace for an answer, but saw that she too looked pale. After taking in a deep breath, Van Pelt was the first to speak.

"Err...the umm..crime scene wasn't exactly how it was pictured in that photo we got sent.." her voice trailed off and her face paled further.

"In what way?" Lisbon inquired. She wanted to know what could've affected her two agents so badly.

"Well in the photo, it was just one woman...But umm..." she paused again, "when we got there..there wasn't just one body..." At that point Rigsby suddenly made a dash for the nearest bin and started vomiting. Everyone in the bullpen immediately turned away so as not to witness the stomach churning sight. This worried Lisbon further. She really didn't want to have her next question but she knew it was important.

"So how many bodies were there?"

"About 12...Umm..could you excuse me I think I'm gonna throw up." She then turned and immediately ran for the woman's toilets, leaving Lisbon standing there in the middle of the bullpen with one sick agent who seemed to have finished emptying his stomach and one horrific sounding bloodbath of a crime scene. Just when things seemed at an all time low, Cho appeared.

"Boss, bad news," he paused briefly to look at Rigsby who had managed to prop himself up against a desk, "forensics got nothing on the letter. No fingerprints, no DNA, nothing."

By this point, Lisbon had given up even trying to feel angry and just sighed. "Great," she murmured. This guy was realy starting to piss her off, more than usual. He was clever, she knew that, and he seemed to have some gruesome obsession with horror films, but that still left her with nothing. She turned to face the couch where her consultant was lying.

"Jane, me and you are gonna check out this new crime scene." She gained a moan from Jane.

" How come? Rigsby and Van Pelt just checked it out, plus look at the effect it had on them." He pointed at Rigsby.

"Yes I can see that, but seeing as neither of them is in a fit state to actually report on what was there, we need to go and check it out for ourselves." She started heading towards the elevator. Jane ran after her,

"This is payback isn't it." He could see the slight grin on her face from his comment as they stepped into the elevator and she pressed the Lobby Floor button. "Yep, definitely payback."

"Well if you want to go around walking into peoples bedrooms without their permission then you should be prepared to accept the consequences." Her grin intensified. _God I love having the upperhand._

"Fine then, I wont bother trying to be nice again by making you a drink..." he paused for a moment to let her _seem_ to have the upper hand in the conversation. "By the way, you really should see someone about that snoring problem of yours. I could hear it from downstairs." That was it. That was the clincher. He knew he was gonna get a reaction from that. Sure enough, as soon as he'd mentioned the word 'snoring' Lisbon's smile quickly disappeare as she turned ehr head sharply to stare at him with a very shocked expression.

"I did not snore. You're just saying that to make me think I snore when I don't." Even as she spoke, her words were oosing with doubt. She knew he was enjoying every second of winding her up. She tried to ignore him as the elevator finally reached the bottom and Jane walked out, leaving Lisbon lost in thought.

"Are you coming?" he called. Lisbon snapped out of her trance and quickly caught up with him. Jane knew she was going to cave in soon.

"Seriously, do I snore?" A lot sooner than he thought. The look of concern mixed with embarrassment on her face was priceless. He had been planning his rely for some time, and it finally came down to 3 simple words.

"You'll never know."

* * *

The arrived at the latest crime scene in silence. Lisbon had decided she wasn't going to give Jane the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten under her skin and Jane was just enjoying knowing that he seriously had.

"You must be Agents Lisbon and Jane." They were greeted by a local law enforcement officer. "I'm Tom Cole, I was called to assist your agents earlier on. I hope they're okay cuz they didn't look too good when they left." Both Jane and Lisbon noticed that this man looked rather pale, but Jane also noticed a sense of relief coming from the man. Probably because he really didn't want to go back in the house.

"I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is consultant Partick Jane, he's not an agent," she shot him a glare, "and if he keeps acting like a jackass he wont even be that." Jane simply smiled at her comment.

"Errr right...So umm..the err..bodies are in the bedroom upstairs." The officer pointed towards the open door. "I'm gonna stay out here, I think once was enough for me." He paled further as he remembered the scene that was waiting upstairs.

"That's fine. We can take it from here." Lisbon replied quickly upon seeing the man's face deteriorate in colour. She quickly grabbed Jane by his arm and dragged him into the house incase the man's condition worsened.

* * *

"Oh-my-God"

These were the only words that could escape Lisbon's mouth as she stared at the scene before her. She could finally understand why Rigsby and Van Pelt had looked so sickened when they returned from this very scene. It was appalling. The photo that had been sent to them with the woman sitting in an armchair with her mouth open to reveal no tongue was indeed accurate, but that picture was only showing a _very_ small part of what was actually in the room.

There were 11 other female bodies, all with the same facial disfigurements and positioned sitting up in chairs. However, in the photo, it only showed from just above the waist upwards. What was below the waist was something much more gruesome and horrific.

From the waist downwards, were a number of deep cuts into each of the victim's skin. This however was not the worst part. Into the cuts, it looked like acid had been poured in and the flesh had melted down to the bone in some cases. There was a tremendous smell of burning flesh throughout the room. there were puddles of foam on the floor from where the acid had reacted with the skin, blood and bone.

The deepest cuts were saved for the abdomens which had been severely burned and some were still fizzing and reacting with the acid.

Lisbon's eyes scanned the room. She felt sick to her stomach. Jane was standing next to her, his eyes were also scanning the scene with shock. Suddenly Lisbon's eyes fell upon one woman in the far corner and she immediately turned her back to it. Only a second after Jane turned away too. He had caught sight of what LIsbon had seen and couldn't bare to look at it anymore.

The woman in the corner looked the same as the others and the way they had been tortured, except her intestines were draped across her knees, still attached to her insides.

"This guy is sick," mumbled Lisbon and she looked up at Jane to read his expression. It was pretty much the same as hers, shocked and sickened.

"I know. However, he does seem to enjoy _Saw_ a lot."

"What?" Lisbon looked at him, confused. "Cho said this was a _Dead Silence_ recreation not Saw."

"It is, but the acid burning the insides of the victims, and especially the victim with her intestines hanging out-" he paused at the thought, "is similar to a death in the sixth _Saw_ movie."

"I need some air."

"I'll join you."

* * *

"I think this guy is a major _Saw_ fan. All of his murders so far have been recreations of _Saw_ deaths."

It was now late mid afternoon, and the team had gathered in the bullpen to discuss the case.

"But I thought the last one was _Dead Silence_ related." Interrupted Cho.

"It was," Jane went on, "but he seems to have combined _Dead Silence _with _Saw VI_. I think this guy is mainly trying to focus on _Saw_ but at any opportunity he can he wants to combine it with another horror film. This guy is disturbed. He was probably brought up on horror films or around some sort of horror in his life that has made him this way. Maybe something traumatic happened to him and it was used in a horror film. So he snapped. He could've gone mad and decided he wanted to live in a life of horror because all of his life has been one big horror film to him. He's big on theatricality and wants to make a statement."

"But that still doesn't get us anywhere." Hightower's voice caused the team's heads to snap round quickly to face her. "I just got a call. All of the victims have been identified."

"Do you want us to look for a lead?" Van Pelt asked from her desk.

"That wont be necessary. I already sent the names to a large group of agents who have spent most of this morning and afternoon finding out about each victim."

"And?" The team asked in sync.

"No connection. Not a damn thing. We've got 12 victims and they have absolutely no connection. They're all different ages, races, most of them aren't even from Sacramento or even California." She paused, thinking over what Jane had recently said. "But I think Jane might be on to something. His murders seem to be related to these _Saw_ films. How many of you have actually gotten round to watching the films?"

"Van Pelt and I have watched the first 2," Rigsby was the first to speak.

"I've watched the first 2 aswell," added Cho. Everyone's eyes then turned on Jane and Lisbon.

"Well Jane's seen them all already but I managed to get through the first one but I think I fell asleep towards the end." Lisbon's voice mumbled off towards the end of her sentence.

"Right, well it looks like you've got some catching up to do." Her stern expression then looked out across the entire team, "you all do. So for that reason, I'm sending you all home early. I want everyone of you to watch the films and come in tomorrow with clear knowledge of each film and each death." And with that, she turned and headed towards her office."

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO WATCH THEM TOO?" Jane shouted after her. She turned round to face him. "Well what with you being the boss around here, surely you should have some knowledge of the films aswell. How many of them have you watched anyway?"

Hightower stared at him. She knew he was trying to embarrass her infront of Lisbon's team for singling out Lisbon for only watching one film.

"I will consider that suggestion Jane." The rest of the team were trying to hide their smirks, especially Lisbon who had to look at the floor. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my office." She turned sharply and headed off.

"Someones not happy," muttered Rigsby, still with a giant smirk on his face.

"Meh, she'll get over it," replied Jane. He hated it when Hightower picked on Lisbon, but he always knew how to get her back for it. "Right then, it looks like we've got some films to watch."

This gained a groan from Lisbon. She was fed up with this case and knew they weren't going to get anywhere by watching films all day.

* * *

"Right that's the lot," said Jane as he took the last DVD out from the player and placed it back in it's box.

"Thank Christ for that," replied Lisbon sleepily from the sofa. She glanced at her watch - 1:15am. She had managed to stay awake for the whole _Saw_ marathon, but now it really had taken its toll on er. She was exhausted. "I suppose we should get to work clearing that lot up." She pointed towards her coffee table that was covered in rubbish and wrappers. They had managed to share a large bag of popcorn, 2 bags of Doritios, 3 bags of Haribos and a punnet of strawberries. Lisbon had also decided that in order to survive her marathon of hell she would need _atleast_ one botle of beer to keep her going. She had actually managed to restrain herself by only having 2 the entire night.

"I 'spose we probably should." He stood up to put the DVDs on the side desk and walked back over to the coffee table.

"Help me up would ya," Lisbon groaned from the sofa. She had been sitting down so long she could barely move, and her legs didn't seem to want to let here either.

"Lazy bones," he grinned as he leant over so she could grab hold of his hand to pull her up. She slowly raised her tired arm to grab his, and as he pulled her up, she didn't notice one of her bottles on the floor. As she stepped on it, it slid out from under her foot, sending her falling back down onto the sofa, dragging Jane down with her. They landed on the sofa with Lisbon lying on her back with Jane on top her.

Lisbon's heart was racing, not only from the shock of slipping on the bottle, but also from the fact that she was lying on a sofa with Jane on top of her almost pinning her down. Her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter, her chest rising and falling quicker with each heartbeat. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. They just stared at each other until finally Jane broke the silence.

"Well that was unexpected." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, both relieved that the silence was over.

"Yeh...Err Jane I err never really got a chance to thank you for earlier with Hightower." She was thinking of anything and everything to talk about that didn't mention the fact that they were still in an awkward position on her couch.

"No problem. Besides it wasn't your fault you fell asleep during the film yesterday. She overworks you."

"Yeh," she smiled back at him again. _Must not kiss him. Must think of anything other than kissing him,_ she thought desperately to herself. It was no use. She _really_ wanted to kiss him. "So...umm..what d'ya suppose we do about this then."

"Well what do you want to do?" He replied back, still smiling.

_How can anyone have a smile that amazing_, her thoughts were running away with her. She still had to answer the question put to her : what _did_ she want to do about their predicament? _Kiss him kiss him kiss him!_ Her mind was screaming at her.

"Well what do _you_ want to do?" She leaned in closer. For some reason she had lost all sense of control and was letting her playful side come out.

"Well I think I can come up with one or two suggestions..." he started to lean in too. They were now only a centimetre away from each other. Lisbon was about to close the gap when her phone rang and immediately snapped them both out of their trance and brought them back into reality.

"I should probably get that," Lisbon mumbled whilst avoiding eye contact with Jane.

"Yeh you probably should," he replied. He retreated off of her, allowing her to get up to answer the phone.

"Hello..."

"_Hello Agent," _the voice on the other end replied. _"I want to play a game." _Lisbon's heart skipped a beat. She gestured for Jane to come over and put the phone on speaker. She then placed it down on the table so they could both hear it. "_You and your team have been trying to find me and stop me from killing poor innocent civilians. So far, you've failed. Now I will give you the chance to save yourselves. Drop this case, and I wont come after you. If you and your team choose to pursue it further, one or more of you will regret that choice. Let the game begin-" _The phone went dead.

"We need to get to HQ now!" Lisbon ran for the door. "C'mon." Jane followed. They got down to the carpark outside Lisbon's apartment and apporached her car.

"What is it?" Jane asked as he watched Lisbon fumbling trough her pockets.

"My damn car keys are in my apartment. Wait here I'll be back in a sec," and with that she ran back in.

Once she was through the door she tried desperately to remember where she put her keys.

Meanwhile, Jane was leaning against her car. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He had just allowed himself to get close to Lisbon, too close? He couldn't be sure. As he stared at his feet, deep in though, he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him until it was too late and he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He managed to turn around, holding his neck to see a cloaked figre wearing a pig mask, exactly like the _Saw_ mask, holding a syringe. Suddenly, everything around him went fuzzy, adn then descended into black.

By now, Lisbon had searched everywhere she could possible think of. Upstairs in her bedroom, bathroom, living room, on the floor, under the couch, behind the couch, even the kitchen drawers. She could not remember where she'd put her keys.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as her lights went out and her apartment plunged into darkness. _Must be some blackout or power cut,_ she thought to herself. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, something caught her attention. A glowing cross on the door of her cupboard under the stairs. Her heartrate increased rapidly. She stood frozen to the spot, just staring at the door until a noise shocked her to her core.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The knocking noise was coming from the inside of the cupboard. Lisbon's heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump right out of her. Her took a slow deep breath, and began to slowly approach the door. With each step, the knocking sound became louder. This scared Lisbon even more. She stopped just outside the door. She reached out, to grab the handle. Her hand was shaking. She turned the handle and very very slowly pulled the door open. She opened it about an inch of the way but stopped. She was frozen to the spot by what she saw. An eye. A shiny plastic looking eye.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lisbon was stabbed in the neck with a syringe. She tried to run but found her legs had given way and she was now on the floor. She tried to shout but her words were slurred. Her vision was blurry but as she lay on the floor, she could just make out the faint image of a pig mask. Then her world plunged into darkness...

* * *

_**Please review, it helps me know what you guys want or dont want and don't forget to submit any torture or horror film suggestions :) **_


End file.
